nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Racers Revolution 3D
Nick Racers Revolution 3D is a Nickelodeon online crossover racing game. Gameplay In this online crossover game, teams of two characters from the same series compete in a racing competition against others. In the game, the player races in different track courses with different themes, based on some of the Nickelodeon television shows featured as racers. Objective A wide variety of Nickelodeon characters from numerous television series converge for a racing competition, with at least two characters from each series in one race car. Each team must use whatever tactics are necessary to get their race car past the finish line first. Controls * Up arrow key – Accelerate * Down arrow key – Brake * Left arrow key – Steer left * Right arrow key – Steer right * Space-bar – Jump * Z – Use item * R – Respawn (turn oneself around when moving in the opposite direction to the finish line) * Escape key – Pause game Instructions The game begins by allowing the player to choose either "Single Race" mode or "Tournament" mode. Single Race mode lets the player first choose from four racetracks: * Bikini Bottom from SpongeBob SquarePants * Central Park Zoo from The Penguins of Madagascar * iCarly's studio from the titular series * Paradise Bluffs from Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures Afterward, the player must choose from five currently playable teams: * Aang & Momo in the Glider Kart * SpongeBob & Patrick in the Speed Demon or the Patty Wagon from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Penguins of Madagascar in the Toy Buggy * Carly & Spencer in the Muscle Car * Bucket & Skinner in the Beach Buggy Each car has its own strengths and weaknesses in either acceleration, cornering, or speed. The stats for each race car available at the beginning of the game are: * on – Average acceleration, average cornering, above average speed * Toy Buggy – Average acceleration, above average cornering, below average speed * Muscle Car – Average acceleration, below average cornering, above average speed * Beach Buggy – Average acceleration, above average cornering, average speed * Patty Wagon – Average acceleration, above average cornering, average speed Once the Single Race mode has actually begun, three opposing race cars are pitted against the player's in a race around three laps. A variety of present boxes are scattered about the track, and when a character's race car hits one, the power-up that was inside becomes employable. The power-up that the character gets is entirely random; some power-ups include a sped-up race car through flaming wheels, a puddle of water that causes enemies to slip, and a miniature rocket that explodes upon contact with an opponent's race car, among other helpers. One should not be fooled by black-colored present boxes — these are placed by the game to trick the player into hitting it. When contact has been made with it, a black present box stops the race car for a moment. Tournament Mode Tournament mode involves playing in the Revolution Cup. The Revolution Cup is a three-course tournament between four cars, including the player's, in which the characters race against each other in back-to-back races of the Paradise Bluffs, Bikini Bottom, and Central Park Zoo racetracks. Each individual race of the tournament adds points to any character's current total: first places scores five points, second place scores three points, third places scores one point, and fourth place scores zero points. Whichever team has the most points at the end of the three races wins the tournament. Unlockable materal Upon completing certain conditions imposed by the game, unlockable race cars, tracks, and characters become available. For example, finishing first in the Bikini Bottom and Central Park racetracks unlocks the Patty Wagon from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Other unlockable materials include: Characters * Dudley & Kitty from T.U.F.F. Puppy in the T.U.F.F. Mobile * King Julien, Maurice & Mort from The Penguins of Madagascar in the Toy Truck Blue * Verminious Snaptrap, Oille, Larry & Francisco from T.U.F.F. Puppy in the D.O.O.M. Buggy * Timmy Turner & Missy from The Fairly OddParents in the Pink Wish Car * Meerkat, Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee & Missing Lynx from T.U.F.F. Puppy in the F.L.O.P.P. Golf Cart * Po & Shifu from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness in the Po & Shifu's Gilder China Kart * Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in TMNT Kart Racetracks * The Four nations from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Dimmsdale from The Fairly OddParents * Petropolis from T.U.F.F. Puppy * The Trench from SpongeBob SquarePants * Hoboken Zoo from The Penguins of Madagascar * Canada from T.U.F.F. Puppy * New York from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Trivia * As of 2017, Nick Racers Revolution 3D redirects to Nickelodeon Racing Stars, and the game is no longer playable on the site. * The iCarly track originally used the music from Hot Sand Hustle. However, it was later changed to different music. * This game has heavy inspiration from the Mario Kart series of video games. The fact that two characters sit in the same vehicle might have been borrowed from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo GameCube. See also * Nicktoons Racing * Nicktoons Nitro * Nickelodeon Kart Racers Category:Online games Category:Crossovers Category:Racing Games